


The Kids Aren't Alright

by bustedandblue_boy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, keith helps, kind of a high school au?, this was written as a coping mechanisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustedandblue_boy/pseuds/bustedandblue_boy
Summary: Lance is dealing with traumatic events, Keith and Pidge try to help.It doesn't work.





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so trigger warnings because I myself found it hard to read this when I found it in my school files. It hints that Lance was sexually assaulted, if this stuff makes you uncomfortable please don't read this. This was written mostly as a coping mechanism so its not great but here it is.
> 
> ~Felix

_ Me too _ . The phrase was everywhere, the stories surrounding. The outcry of support, the shouts of you are not alone. Somehow it all helped with recovery. It was certainly an improvement from crying on the phone with his boyfriend at two am. Maybe it was just Lance being dumb but it made him feel better about the whole situation to know he wasn’t the only one struggling with the emotions and damage that comes with it.

Sometimes he just wished he was dead. Those were the bad days, when everything felt too much, too overwhelming. Those were the days when Keith would just hold him tight and put on his favourite music. The days when Lance just wanted to curl up and die. The days when he couldn’t do anything.

Keith was pretty good about the whole situation, he never pushed Lance to do anything that caused him distress. Everything seemed ok. And then Lance discovered the hashtag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was crying. That’s all he knew. God, he hoped Keith couldn’t hear him, this was embarrassing.

“Lance?”  _ Fuck _ . “Lance, you ok in there?” Keith knocked on the bedroom door.

“Uh yeah just, gimmie a second!” Lance hoped he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt. He grabbed his sweater, pulling it back on. He opened the door and fell into Keith's arms.

“Hey, you ok?” Keith asked, gently pulling him into his arms.

Lance couldn’t help it, he burst into tears again. No matter what he did he always felt like he was falling into an endless despair. Keith was his only solace from the dark which surrounded his life. Keith was all Lance had left.

Maybe he deserved it. The hopeless feeling that surrounded his life. Maybe he deserved what happened to him. Maybe it really was his fault. Keith always reassured him it wasn’t. That he was wrong about that and it was really their  fault. Keith was probably right but it never felt that way to Lance.

“Keith?” Lance sobbed into his chest.

 

“Lance?” Keith was whispering, he gently turned Lance to face him and pushed his hair out of his face.

 

“Is it my fault? Did I deserve it?” Lance whispered, he scuffed his sneaker against the floor looking everywhere but Keith’s face.

 

“Who made you think that?” Keith was stern, his voice having a rough edge to it.

 

“It’s just everyone says I was too drunk, or too tired and I’m making it up...” Lance trailed off, looking to the floor.

 

“Lance, look at me,” he tilted Lance’s chin up so their eyes met. "It’s not your fault ok? Repeat that to yourself.”

 

“It’s not my fault.” Lance was quiet, unsure, fighting a war against himself.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Keith said in response, urging Lance on.

 

“It’s not my fault, it’s not my fault, it’s not my fault!” Lance was practically yelling.

 

“Feeling a little better now?” Keith grinned at Lance, reveling in the boys change of attitude.

 

“Just a bit.” Lance smirked at Keith, winking.

 

“Then how do you feel about some food?” Keith grinned, ruffling Lance’s hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started with a text from Pidge. A text about a new hashtag that they thought would help Lance with what he was going through. A text that began tearing Lance’s world apart.

He did look it up _ , #MeToo.  _ He found that he wasn’t alone. However comforting it was to know that there were other people going through the same thing he was there was an abundance of hate in the tag as well. Hate that voiced all the doubts that were already in Lance’s head. Hate that validated the little voice that said he deserved what happened.

_ I did deserve it.  _ Lance dug the blade deeper into his skin.

 

_ It was all my fault.  _ Another cut.

 

_ Keith probably doesn’t even care about me.  _ A mess of cuts in the shape of Keith’s name.

 

_ Why can’t I just fucking die!  _ Lance paused staring at the blade in his hand. Gently he put it down on the counter and took off his shirt.

_ Maybe I should write something for Keith.  _ Lance looked down at his phone, he could just text Keith a final goodbye.

 

Maybe this would be the escape Lance was looking for. 


End file.
